little_witch_academiafandomcom-20200222-history
Constanze Amalie von Braunschbank-Albrechtsberger
|Birthday = October 12thLittle Witch Academia Chronicles, page unknown |Height = 152cm (5'0") |Weight = 41kg |Hair Color = Navy blue |Eye Color = Teal green |Country = Germany |Status = Alive |Occupation = Witch Student |Relatives = Unnamed parents |Friends = Amanda O'Neill Jasminka Antonenko Atsuko Kagari Lotte Jansson Sucy Manbavaran |Movie = Movie 2 |Anime = Episode 1 |Manga = |Voice Jap = Rie Murakawa |Voice Eng = Jennifer Alyx}} }} is a character introduced in The Enchanted Parade. She is a known misfit because of her being guilty of breaking campus regulations of owning, manufacturing, and selling high-tech electronic devices on school premises. She is a young witch from Germany. Appearance Constanze has a short stature. She is a little taller than 5'0". She has long, navy blue hair that reaches down to her waist and is tied into a low ponytail with a big red ribbon. She has teal green eyes and her skin is slightly tanned. She is usually characterized by a grumpy or serious expression. Constanze wears the standard Luna Nova uniform, and her sash-belt and hatband are both customized to be colored green. She's not usually seen with the hooded dress, as she instead usually wears a vest and a skirt of the same color. Personality Constanze rarely speaks, but she appears to be friendly and communicates through her own actions and writing. She also controls her Stanbots with magic and uses them to express herself. She is very serious and rarely smiles; it is possible that she has been like this ever since she was very young as she has trouble at smiling for the first time. She does not like when others interfere with her projects, preferring always to work alone, which leads her to perform rather dangerous acts on the person who's disturbing her. Abilities and Equipment Like any other witch, she has her own wand that she brings wherever she goes and is stored in the sash around her waist. She casts spells with it, but most frequently uses it to operate or empower different kinds of magi-mechanical tools. She is also able to control her broom as she is seen to use it without any effort, and she has even made mechanical modifications to allow it to fly in any situation. Aside from being able to cast spells efficiently and easily control her broom, Constanze has amazing mechanical abilities, being able to manufacture high-tech electronic devices by herself. She was able to create a washing machine, a generator and a water pump in minutes. She has made a robot called Stanbot that she controls with magic to express herself, and later create tons of them. When not in use, its feet are tucked beneath it, making a semi-flat box that she carries wherever she goes. It can also be used as a magic gun, using the magic stored in her wand as ammo, though it has "unlimited ammo" when a magic source is around. She has also been seen using it as a bazooka, a griddle and an electric oven. Magic-Mechanical Devices Developed *Shapeshifting Plate *Stanship *Stanbot *Homemade Camera *Homemade Video Camera Voice actors |en=Jennifer Alyx |es_la=Natalia Ríos}} Misc. Trivia *As revealed in "Sky War Stanship", Constanze has built a personal underground workshop to store her weapons and supplies which can be accessed through a secret door under the bed in her dorm. Akko first discovered it when she goes to apologize to Constanze for breaking her Stanbot. *As shown in her early concept art during the development of The Enchanted Parade, Constanze's early design doesn't change much throughout the development. The only differences are different accessory on her hat and she wields a weapon which may be early version of her Stanbot's firearm configuration. * Constanze rarely speaks, with her only dialogue being said on the last episode of the Little Witch Academia anime. She is, however, often heard making noises indicating exclamation and emotion. If she needs to be understood with language, she uses her Stanbot to speak on her behalf. ** According to the official panel of Little Witch Academia at AnimeNEXT 2017, the reason why Constanze rarely speak was due to her being struck with a terrible illness as a child; In order to heal her illness, her soul was literally removed from her body and placed into one of her Stanbots, which rendered her mute. The panel also stated that the particular Stanbot was the same one Akko unintentionally destroyed in Sky War Stanship. Interesting Little Witch Academia character backstory tidbits from TRIGGER Panel at AX2017 from Reddit.com ***Said intended backstory however, was purely a joke given that Constanze crafted her first Stanbot sometime prior or after events of "Orange Submariner" (and has built three fully-functional ones by the events of Chamber of Time) in anime and prior to the titular parade in the second short film. Another plausible explanation why such intended backstory should be ruled out is the accidental destruction of Stanbot that allegedly housed her soul by Akko supposedly severe enough to kill Constanze. * Her Japanese voice actress, Rie Murakawa, also voices Wangari. ** Her English voice actress, Jennifer Alyx, also voices Hannah. * Constanze is in many ways like Croix Meridies. They both are very good with electronics and making those electronics do things for them. Etymology * The name "Constanze" may come from Constanze Mozart, the wife of Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart. It is also a variation of the name Constance, that derives from Latin and means "constant". * "Albrechtsberger" may originate from Johann Georg Albrechtsberger, an Austrian composer who taught Mozart's son, Franz Xaver Wolfgang Mozart, and later Ludwig van Beethoven. References Navigation es:Constanze Amalie von Braunschbank Albrechtsberger Category:Witch Category:Luna Nova Academy Student Category:Luna Nova Academy Category:Characters Category:Female